Grand Chase Chronicles/Trailers
This is a list of trailers, demos, and other promotional material for Grand Chase Chronicles. Timeline of Development *February 2016: An early pitch for Grand Chase Chronicles was pitched in Nightingale Labs, but wasn't entirely a Grand Chase project back then. It would've been an action RPG with three classes; warrior, rogue, and wizard. *May 2016: Nightingale Labs starts development on Grand Chase Chronicles with some of the producers/developers who formerly worked on Grand Chase with KoG. *May 2017: The first alpha of Grand Chase Chronicles was released, having only Bermesiah, early concepts of Serdin Kingdom and Kanavan Kingdom, no missions but only overworld enemies to fight, no EXP gain yet, and only three Chasers playable; Elesis, Lire, and Arme. *August 2018: With 8 Chasers playable on the second alpha, Nightingale Labs teases "Project Re:Tale", the original announcement title. *December 2018: Grand Chase Chronicles gets its first trailer on the Game Awards show. *June 2019: The first gameplay trailer of Grand Chase Chronicles was announced at E3 2019. The game was on its midway point in development. *August 2019: The Japanese get a multiplayer trailer at Tokyo Game Show. *June 2020: The second E3 gameplay trailer is shown. Here, the gameplay mechanics were finalized but Nightingale Labs would undergo some final UI changes and then some quality changes. *August 2020: The final trailer at Gamescom was announced and the boxart of the game was revealed. *November 2020: Grand Chase Chronicles was released. Teaser Tweet The first announcement of this game was shown at a Twitter post on August 25, 2018 by Nightingale Labs. The tweet showed a photo of what could be Elesis's sword in the spotlight, with a subtitle called "Project Re:Tale", as if this project was about retelling a past tale but sounded like "retail". It took place at the same month and 15 years from Grand Chase's original release back in 2003. Teaser Trailer This trailer was shown during the Game Awards 2018 presentation, right on the announcement that the game was only 10% done with only one continent (Bermesiah) made and only the first chapter finished. (Elven Forest). As reported, the trailer stated a 2020 release date. "In a world, invaded by monsters, only a team of heroes assembled by kingdoms can save the day. They call them, the Grand Chase." Elesis, Lire, and Arme appear, fighting various enemies and using their abilities. "My name's Elesis Sieghart. We're here to fight off the monsters and find out what is causing this!" The next scene shows the three fighting the Troll boss at Elven Forest. "You really think that we can take us? Only we, part of your kingdom, can show you what is being done to us..." The logo reveals, and then the trailer ends. Brazilian 2019 Press Conference This press conference was announced at a gaming expo in Brazil on May 2019. Here, they talked about the gme and how Level Up! Games would be credited for the development of this game. There were also screenshots of the gameplay, which showed Lime, Jin, and Sieghart. Although there was no gameplay, they stated that the goal of the project was to bring the original Grand Chase tales and re-tell them, reflecting the title of "Project Re:Tale", as well as wrapping up retcons and fixing most of the issues with the plot. As reported, a player during the conference asked if there will be Brazilian voices, and the hosts replied yes. They even stated there will be also Korean and Japanese voices as well in the game. E3 2019 Demo This demo was shown at Nintendo's E3 2019 press conference. The stage that is being used is an early prototype of Battle for Bermesiah. By this point, the game was 50% done and was playable start to finish as all of the storyline stages were finished, but the combat mechanics and cutscenes weren't finalized yet and the cast wasn't fully designed yet. This demo was also running on the Nintendo Switch but only ran at 30fps. The demo starts off with Bermesiah being invaded by Kaze'aze's monsters, eventually storming into the kingdoms as well. '' ''"Bermesiah is under attack! We need to get moving!" The gameplay starts off with four players into the gameplay, with the party consisting of Elesis, Lire, Arme, and Ronan. The first battle takes place at the outskirts of Kanavan, with each of characters using light attacks and heavy attacks. There are four face-button abilities which have recharge times of 10-20 seconds. The battle consists of orcs, goblins, and a troll mini-boss. "They're breaking into Kanavan!" '' ''The Chase run to the palace of Kanavan, and then fight off a second wave of monsters. After completing the wave, Queen Kanavan warns about a large-scale threat on its way, nicknamed the Dark Anmon. '' ''"Its the large-scale threat Kanavan was talking about!" The Chase heads up to the roof of Citadel Kanavan, fighting the Dark Anmon with a view all around Bermesiah. The Dark Anmon casts claw strikes and several dark magic strikes. The Chase use various abilities, such as Mega Slash, Critical X, and Meteor Slash. Arme uses her magical abilities, and Lire uses marksmanship to take down the boss. After a tough battle, the Chase finally defeat the Dark Anmon. "Thank you! You've saved the kingdom from the large-scale threat!" '' ''After the cutscene back down with Kanavan where they talk about their victory, the Chase leaves Citadel Kanavan and run down the cities of Kanavan. TO BE CONTINUED... Tokyo Game Show Japanese Demo This demo was shown at the Tokyo Game Show in 2019, but was only in Japanese. This demo talks about the multiplayer aspects and borrows all of the mechanics from E3 2019. This demo takes place in the kingdom of Serdin where they show the four-player co-op in action, and then the stage (The Whispering Woods) is played. Here, the same 3 main Chasers from E3 2019 appear, but Ryan replaces Ronan and is the centered playable character on the screen. It was also played on the Switch across four Switches having their own monitor which one of them would be displayed at the booth. E3 2020 Demo This demo was shown at Nintendo's E3 2020 press conference. The stage that's being used is nicknamed "Chapter 7: Siege of Frost", which was the intro of the trailer. This was the point where a playable prototype was made and was still in the early testing before its release date. This was also the trailer where Grand Chase Project Re:Tale became Grand Chase Chronicles as its final name. The demo starts off with four players arriving at the entrance of the Frosland mansion, starting from the garden. The four players are Elesis, Ronan, Edel, and Dio, indicated on the top-right HUD. There are four skill slots on the bottom right represented by diamonds, a map on the top-right and consumables on the bottom-left. As noted, the framerate in the gameplay runs at 60fps at 720p on the Switch. The gameplay starts off with the four players running towards the entrance of the mansion, only for the first battle to appear; which consists of corrupt soldiers. The gameplay transitions to a battle where the four players use action skills that regenerate by basic attacks which are done by both the Square and Triangle buttons for light and heavy attacks, and then a hyper ability that recharges after the players use skills. The gameplay is done via hack-n-slash combat where Elesis uses a sword, Ronan uses a sword and magic, Edel uses a rapier and flintlock, and Dio uses an arsenal of dark magic done using the power of both Devil Force and Weapon Force. The battle ends with the four players clearing the battlezone and then moving on to the next area upon the arcane circles opening. The next area is right outside of the entrance, where the mini-boss; the Guard Captain is fought. During this battle, one of the characters (Elesis) uses the End of Heart hyper; where it's two dashing slashes and then a ultimate slash that does heavy damage. The battle ends with the Guard Captain boss being smited to light, and then a total damage indicator. The next cutscene shows the four characters entering the royal Frost mansion, where they continue their battle inside with more guards and more SP skills in the mix; one where Edel air-strikes the area with magical bombs, and the one where Ronan casts magic swords to rise into the air. Dio finishes off the battle with his hyper; Death Sign which where he uses his magic to cast a magical explosion. Upon fighting their way to the top of the mansion, Adel, the older brother of Edel Frost and the supposed antagonist of the chapter; shows up. Edel tries to get Adel to explain why he's doing all this, Adel refuses to explain and then summons the Arachne as the final boss. The final boss uses varying attacks, ranging from web attacks to laser attacks and even claws as well. The characters fight using their SP skills, dodges, and combos as well, such as Dio's surround attack that hits all enemies in range, and Edel's hyper called Moon Slash, which is an gigantic slash that stuns enemies. Ronan follows up with the Illusion Edge hyper, which is several magical swords fired at the enemy. Elesis and Dio follow up with their hypers, resulting in a "Full Chain Burst", which then finishes off the boss and then is smited to light, just like the mini-boss. The last cutscene is where Edel fires her Flintlock at Adel before he tries to get away. Edel pressures him to explain, but he gets away using unknown magic. Before her eyes, a mysterious villain shows up... (the screen fades to black) '''''TO BE CONTINUED... E3 2020 Live Demo This demo was shown at the Grand Chase Chronicles booth at E3 2020. While this demo was not playable, it was broadcast live by the developers. It was running on the Nintendo Switch at 720p 60fps and was played using the Pro Controller. The first scene shows Elesis overlooking the area of Bermesiah from the balcony of Serdin Palace, and then afterwards she runs and then runs out of the palace via stairs. Elesis explores through the castle town of Serdin Kingdom, showcasing the open environment that the game has. The second scene shows Elesis leaving the Serdin Kingdom castle town and into the open fields of Bermesiah, with a sunny sky and meadows and forests in the area. The map on the top-right reveals the boundaries and a pointer that shows where the player is. The third scene shows Elesis get into action in the open world. In the battle, Elesis first engages battle against goblins and orcs within somewhere in Bermesiah. After winning the battle, Elesis acquires loot from them and opens a treasure chest. The fourth scene shows Elesis, Lire, Arme, and Ronan hunting down a large monster as part of a hunting side-quest. As the hunt drains Elesis's HP to very low, she goes into Berserker status to increase her strength while her health is low. The battle ends with the hunting monster being disintegrated into mana, which is the bloodless animation of enemies dying in the game. The demo fades out with Elesis running back to Serdin Kingdom. The demo ends with the logo. Final Trailer This final trailer was shown at Gamescom 2020, and revealed the final boxart for the game, released just in time the game gone gold. "We, the Grand Chase, will do what we can to take down the never-ending threats everywhere!" The first scene shows the three first Chase Members, Elesis, Lire, and Arme fighting through the monsters through the meadows of Bermesiah. The next scene carries over to four different characters using their SP skills; Edel using her flintlock to cast an air-strike in the air. Rufus summoning a swarm of bullets that would seek enemies in contact, Sieghart surrounding himself with an aura that damages enemies, and Mari summoning a missile swarm that hits random enemies. "Let's get this going!" '' ''The next scene shows Elesis, Mari, Sieghart, and Lass fighting through the desert, fighting a titanic insect. "It's about time I get my entire revenge on the humanity that tried to kill me!" The scene transitions to a battle in a unknown land, with Elesis, Ronan, Asin, and Rin fighting the demons. "It's about time, you face your ultimate fears right now and something you cannot win!" The last gameplay scene shows four characters casting their hypers; Rufus summoning a homing shot which explodes on every target, Rin summoning 8 homing spheres that seek and destroy all targets, Amy summoning a dome that debuffs the enemies , and Asin summoning a rain orb where he pulls all enemies in and then explodes. The final scene transitions to a battlefield with all 19 Chase members ready to battle, then after that, the logo titlecard appears, ending the trailer. Playable Demo On July 2020, the playable demo of Grand Chase Chronicles was released, and was nicknamed "Two Preview Adventures". It has the teaser boxart with with the text "Two Preview Adventures" below the logo. There are two options upon playing the demo; *'Valstrath: '''The Valstrath stage, which is in Chapter 4. Characters are level 30 and are Elesis, Ronan, Lire, and Jin. *'Dark Elven Forest: '''The Dark Elven Forest stage, which is in Chapter 6. Characters are level 45 and are Elesis, Arme, Dio, and Sieghart. At the end of the each stage, instead of a cutscene which shows what happens afterward, the game cuts to white, with a message saying ''"Thanks for Playing! The Chase Continues November 2020" ''after continuing, with the option to pre-order the game or return to the main menu. The Trials of Elyos Trailer The Birth of Darkness Trailer The Game Awards 2020 According to the Game Awards, Grand Chase Chronicles won the Game of the Year, Best Narrative, Best Score/Music, Best Role Playing Game, and was nominated for Best Multiplayer Game, Best Game Direction, and Best Performance with "Victory of Love". Trivia *The E3 2020 trailer pulls a "Spider-Man PS4" where the scene shown isn't until 20+ hours through the game, or the last third of the game's storyline. For real, the scene shown in E3 2018 for Spider-Man PS4 was the 36th main mission, which was called either "Quarantine" or "Out of the Frying Pan", out of 44 main missions, although the final trailer had one scene from Chapter 8. **The exact stage name for the E3 2020 trailer is The Arrival, or stage 60 out of 93. The chapter name was only revealed to avoid spoiling the fact that the chapters run on multiple stages. **In E3 2019, the exact stage is Battle for Bermesiah, or stage 25 out of 93. **When it came to the four characters' bars on the top left, they didn't even have level indicators at all or HP numbers. This was likely to hide how far they are in the game, especially shown in E3 2020. Both demos also had no damage values shown while fighting enemies, only a health bar above the enemies. *The demo is based on Blue Dragon's style of gameplay demo, where players choose from 2 stages which are located in the middle of the game, not from the first third or even the beginning. *There were several differences from E3 2019 and E3 2020 and the final; **In E3 2019, SP skills took no SP but ran on cooldowns, and in E3 2020, SP skills now take SP and can now be recharged by fighting enemies. There were no Hypers in this build, and the combat shown by the four Chase members wasn't that stylish, as it was slower than E3 2020's and didn't have any Platinum-style particles, especially shown in Elesis's melee attacks. It was also loosely based on TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan. There were no icons/diamonds for the SP skills, only just four buttons with rings representing cooldowns with L1 in the center. **The E3 2019 demo used the original Grand Chase portraits for the characters's UIs on the top left. In the E3 2020, they instead used new portraits. The former was originally reused from the mobile sequel. **In the E3 2019 trailer, the Battle of Bermesiah only happens in Kanavan, but in the final, it happens across both kingdoms. **One difference between the E3 2020 trailer and the final is that the mysterious character only appeared to be shadows upon Edel's eyes, while in the final game, Kaze'aze shows up. **In the second E3 2020 demo where they showcased the open world, many easter eggs and appearances (such as the Violet Mage Guild for example) had to be edited out to prevent spoilers. **In the E3 2020 demo compared to the final, the four diamonds have been simplified to a single diamond which pops up the four SP skills if the L1 button is held. Also, the SP skills were written uppercase but then to mixed case in the final. For example, E3 2020: "MEGA SLASH", and in the final version; "Mega Slash". Also, the SP gauge was originally on the top left, but was moved into the diamond in the bottom-right. (with each side of the diamond representing 25%) *The only Grand Chase member not to be shown in any of the promotional material was Uno, as he was more of an antagonist than a supporting protagonist. Category:Demos Category:Trailers Category:Subpages Category:E3 2019 Category:E3 2020